


Чулки и панталоны

by Olivin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Humor, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 01:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12620532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivin/pseuds/Olivin
Summary: Написано в 2012 году.Вбоквел к "Волшебному таинственному путешествию".





	Чулки и панталоны

Когда после трансгрессии Альбус Дамблдор увидел розовые кружевные панталоны, то подумал, что расщепился и умер. И это его посмертие. В конце концов, оно же бывает разным: кто-то обдирает яблоки с деревьев, кто-то принимает ванну в кипящем котле, а он остаток вечности будет смотреть на розовые панталоны. Но, поглядев по сторонам и обнаружив кроме этих злосчастных панталон ещё несколько их собратьев, пару бюстгальтеров, скромно висящих в самом дальнем углу, шёлковые чулки и топчущегося рядом с ними Геллерта, а также застывших в немом удивлении хорошеньких девушек, Альбус понял, что, к счастью, сегодня свой шанс умереть он пропустил. И шанс найти Старшую палочку тоже. Потому что магловский салон женского белья вряд ли был тем самым пустырём в старой части Парижа, где они хотели оказаться. Да и дом тёмного волшебника, коллекционирующего артефакты, наверняка снесли. Всё-таки с момента издания книги, в которой они про волшебника вычитали, прошло больше двухсот лет. И надеяться, что волшебник этот, подобно Фламелю, изобрёл Философский камень, и теперь, пересмотрев свои увлечения и решив коллекционировать женское бельё, спрятал в одном из бюстгальтеров Старшую палочку, было бесполезно. Поэтому Альбус, схватив за руку Геллерта, задумчиво поглядывающего то на него, то на чулки, направился к выходу, не забыв по пути стереть хлопающим глазами девушкам память.

***

Альбус валялся на кровати и пытался читать недавно купленный трактат восточного мага, чьё имя уступало в длине разве что названию его трактата, когда в комнату ввалился Геллерт. Альбус, решив, что появление друга — достаточно уважительная причина, чтобы перестать издеваться над собой, отложил трактат в сторону и, довольно потянувшись, посмотрел на Геллерта. Тот уже стащил с себя верхнюю одежду и теперь протягивал ему какой-то свёрток, перевязанный красным бантиком. 

— С днём загонщика! — радостно выкрикнул Геллерт, впихивая ему в руки свёрток.

— Я вообще-то не загонщик, и никогда им не был, — Альбус, с подозрением разглядывая чересчур довольного друга, мысленно прикидывал, какие дурманящие зелья нужно принять, чтобы спутать его с загонщиком. В отличие от Альбуса, те были крепкими и сильными ребятами, и, что самое главное, не боялись летать. Подарок он предусмотрительно отложил в сторону. 

Геллерт фыркнул.

— Просто сегодня больше нет других праздников, — он призадумался. — Хотя я мог подождать до завтра и поздравить тебя с днём гробовщика или Всемагическим днём защиты троллей. Но почему-то решил, что быть загонщиком приятнее.

Альбус, убедившись, что зелья тут ни при чём, теперь с любопытством смотрел на Геллерта.

— Но зачем?

— Открой, — Геллерт указал на свёрток.

Тогда Альбус, аккуратно развязав бантик, извлёк на свет пару чулок. Белых шёлковых женских чулок. И подумал, что тут задействовано нечто посильнее банальных дурманящих зелий.

— Это чулки, — для пущей убедительности он помахал ими перед собой.

Геллерт кивнул.

— Ты абсолютно прав, — и тут же на его лице появилось трогательное просящее выражение, безотказно действующее и на недовольную выходкой двоюродного племянника Батильду, и на скромную служащую регистрационного отдела министерства. Да много на кого. Включая Альбуса. — Не мог бы ты их примерить?

— Они женские. А я, по крайней мере ещё пару минут назад, женщиной не был.

Геллерт заправил золотистый локон за ухо и улыбнулся. Альбусу почему-то вдруг вспомнилось, что раньше чулки носили только мужчины. Он ещё раз посмотрел на зажатые в руке шёлковые чулочки, потом на Геллерта, потом опять на чулочки… И подумал, что, возможно, ничего ужасного не случится, если он их один раз наденет…

Геллерт, меж тем, медленно провёл языком по губам и выдохнул:

— Пожалуйста…

Использовать сразу два запрещённых приёма было подло, и Альбус это понимал. Но ничего с собой поделать не мог. Поэтому лишь вздохнул, покрутил чулок в руках и аккуратно стал его надевать.

— Ты собираешься натянуть чулки поверх кальсон? 

— А ты предлагаешь мне их снять? — проворчал Альбус, прекрасно понимая, что сглупил, и догадываясь, какую живописную картину он будет представлять собой исключительно в рубашке и чулках.

Геллерт кивнул, медленно переводя взгляд от болтающегося на лодыжке чулка к расстёгиваемым пуговицам на ширинке, пока наконец не остановился на раскрасневшемся лице Альбуса и взглянул ему прямо в глаза, отчего тот почувствовал себя кроликом под Империо. 

Когда кальсоны оказались на полу, Альбус потянул руку за чулком, но вдруг отдёрнул её и, выставив вперёд ногу, заявил:

— Давай сам.

Геллерт хотел было что-то сказать, но только шумно втянул воздух, и, закусив губу и опустившись на колени, начал натягивать чулок, лёгким движением руки разглаживая образовывавшиеся складки. Альбус же решительно не понимал, почему ещё пару минут назад он отказывался от этой затеи. Потому что не каждый день видишь Геллерта таким… Милым. Впрочем, ещё чуть-чуть и от затеи с чулочками придётся отказаться, но уже совсем по другой причине.

— Готово, — прохрипел вдруг Геллерт и, отстранившись немного, оценивающе посмотрел на творение своих рук. 

— Съехал! — вдруг с досадой воскликнул он.

Альбус наклонился и увидел, что чулок на правой ноге болтается на коленке и не падает лишь потому, что Альбус согнул ногу. Сдерживая желание рассмеяться, он пояснил:

— Ты забыл купить подвязки или пояс. Без них этим можно только связать что-нибудь.

— Или кого-нибудь, — вкрадчиво проговорил Геллерт, бросая недвусмысленные взгляды на спинку кровати.

Альбус, вспомнив, как перевёл кучу мази, чтобы избавиться от синяков на запястьях, решил, что к повторению подобного пока не готов. Поэтому быстро подтянул съехавший чулок и, выставив вперёд ноги, спросил:

— Нравится?

— Очень, — Геллерт, скрестив ноги по-турецки и подперев щёку рукой, разглядывал его.

— Да ты, друг мой, извращенец! — Альбус улыбнулся и поднял вверх ногу, чтобы лучше разглядеть её. — Неужели тебя привлекают волосатые ноги в белых чулках? Я же выгляжу, как идиот.

— Заметь, возбуждённый идиот, — подмигнул Геллерт, кивая на его пах.

— Это вдвойне нехорошо, — крайне серьёзным тоном произнёс Альбус. — Придётся решать хотя бы одну из проблем.

И вдруг откинулся на кровати и игриво помахал болтающимся на ноге чулком. Через несколько минут чулок уже оказался на кровати, а нога — на спине Геллерта, который безо всякого труда догадался, какую из проблем следует решить в первую очередь.

 

***

— Теперь они порваны и перепачканы в масле, — Альбус, растянувшись на кровати, разглядывал то, что осталось от чулок.

— А ведь они стоили целых девять франков, — Геллерт сокрушённо покачал головой и внезапно, выхватив у Альбуса чулки и забросив их в самый дальний угол комнаты, рассмеялся. — Ничего, купим новые.

Альбус хотел было возразить, но тут вспомнил про розовые кружевные панталоны. И, глядя на Геллерта, подумал, что теперь и им найдётся достойное применение.


End file.
